


beneath the stars

by genyalina



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genyalina/pseuds/genyalina
Summary: elain and azriel share a heartfelt moment
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	beneath the stars

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and thoughts in the comments <3

Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking andElain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."  
Elain leaned in to kiss him. Azriel turned his cheek to the side.  
"Elain your cooking and gardening is absolutely shit. The least you could have done is plant some vegetables but you planted moldy flowers. Bye bye loser."


End file.
